


Nerds Whose Names End

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius flirts. Remus wins this one though.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 30





	Nerds Whose Names End

"Hey." Sirius Black sidled up to his ~~crush~~ best friend one day. Remus mostly ignored him, which wasn't too big of a surprise, but only because he was studying something. Something probably boring. Remus did, to his credit, look up a moment later though. Sirius knew he could never resist him for that long. 

"Hey yourself."

"You know, nerds whose names end with 'us' are my type." Sirius smirked and winked. The image of smooth. 

Remus, to his credit, didn't miss a beat. "I'll go get Severus for you."

"MOONY NO--"

"Moony yes." 

It was Remus' turn to smirk, before he innocently went back to his book. 


End file.
